Success,Shock,Rescue
by FkYouHackers
Summary: After refusing to answer The Calling,Laurance leading a rebellion in his Shadow Knight form fights the king of the Shadow Knights in the Nether. Even in success things take a turn for the worst,however,there is still some hope.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Minecraft or Minecraft Diaries.**

* * *

Laurance: Die Shadow Lord! (He Yells as he stabs his sword through Shad The Destroyer).

(The Shadow Lord smirks as he falls to the ground).

Laurance: (smiles in victory but looks down to his torso,blood is seeping from his shirt).

(Dead silence)

Laurance: (talking to nobody) "I've finally done it Aphmau,I've defeated the Shadow Lord so you and everybody can be safe now,including Aaron,my death must be fate since you love him even though you deny that you like him and you don't love me back,I love you,goodbye forever...

(Laurance falls to his knees feeling a cold feeling in his stomach,then falls on his face).

???: (Running through the Nether and sees Laurance,runs towards him and turns him around).

(Another deadly silence)

Aphmau:(Laurance's lifeless body laying in her arms)Laurance no! (She cries out).

(The temperature in the Nether had seemingly dropped to zero,feeling ice cold).

Aphmau: (Her cries still audible and tears streaming down her face as she hugs Laurance to her).

(The other members of the Royale Guards appear and try to pull her away from his body).

Aphmau:(Clinging onto Laurance's body,she feels a heartbeat)theres still a heartbeat!

Laurance wakes up to find himself in a hospital bed,he tries to sit upright but he feels a pain in his stomach,he recalls defeating and killing Shad The Destroyer,shouldn't he be dead then? He wonders,so who was brave enough to go into the nether alone to save him,he gasps as he recognizes someone coming into his hospital room,only one word or rather name leaves his mouth,Aphmau.

Aphmau:(Runs to and hugs Laurance's neck)Thank goodness I found you just in time!

Laurance:(In disbelief,blushing in realisation) You came all the way to save me?!

Aphmau: Yeah,the others weren't far behind and tried to pull me away...before I found a heartbeat.

(Laurance just lay there and fell asleep with Aphmau still hugging him,later he woke up a again).

Laurance:"I feel completely healed,but how?"(gets out of bed and gets into casual clothes).

(Meanwhile Aphmau is walking to Laurence's hospital room to check on him).

Laurance:(Fully dressed he leaves the room but accidentally bumps into Aphmau,but he catches her).

Aphmau: Oh hey Laurance I was on my way to check on you,thanks for catching me hehe.

Laurance:(Lets go of Aphmau,diverts his attention down and steps back bashfully).

Aphmau: Laurance,hey,what's wrong?(she asks as she reaches for his arm but he steps back).

Laurance:It's personal but it's nothing to do with you,don't worry(he lied).

Aphmau: No,I know it has something to do with me but I don't know what,please tell me.

(Just as he was about to make an excuse his escape came in the form of the other Royale Guards).

Aphmau: (Whispering loud enough for only Laurance to hear) We'll talk about this later.

(What followed was a bunch of questions from the others which he answered with fake excitement but only Aphmau registered that he was only acting excited to fool them into thinking that he felt good after having killed the Shadow Lord,but he was hiding emotional pain and she knew it).

Aphmau: (interuppting their excited chatting) Okay everyone give him a bit of space).

(They backed off,they went to eat,they told him everylthing that happened while he was gone).

Laurance: Well thanks for the chat everyone but I'll need some time to relax outside,I'm tired.

(Everytime Aphmau is alone with Laurance he avoids conversation with her and goes to be alone).

(Finally Aphmau found Laurance somewhere not the hospital wing but in the guardroom).

Laurance: "Damn she's got me cornered! Time to think of a good excu..."(gets interrupted).

Aphmau: "Now I've got the chance to find out his problem with me" Laurance we must talk.

Laurance: No Aphmau I don't want to talk about it,it hurts too much that I live to think about...

Aphmau:(Interrupts him again)No Laurance we have to talk about this!(Hugs Laurance).

Laurance: (Taken aback by Aphmau interrupting his rejection of conversation).

Aphmau:(Hugs Laurance tighter around his neck) please tell me what's wrong Laurance.

Laurance: Lady Aphmau I don't want to burden you with my problems,it will tare us apart.

Aphmau: No need to be so formal Laurance and... Oh I see you think I like someone huh?

Laurance: No I know as a fact you like someone,(sarcastic)not everyone is as great as Aaron.

Aphmau: Oh I get it,it's a blow to your pride that a woman can be interested in someone not you

Laurance:(incoherently and soft)not it,I still like you a lot and I'm jealous that you like Aaron.

Aphmau:(Pulls a little away from the hug and cups his face)I didn't hear(inches in)repeat that please.

Laurance: I kinda still like you and if I died I wouldn't have to face that you like Aaron.

Aphmau:Oh I see,you went to the Nether to kill Shad and run away from your love for me,correct?

Laurance: Yes but how did you figure out the rest of it by just one sentence? (shocked).

Aphmau: I knew it all,you also weren't planning to die but rather rule the Shadow Knights.

Laurance: Yes but only as a good king who would use them to protect the Surface World.

Aphmau: I know since I am a reincarnation of Irene,you finally figured out dying was an escape.

Laurance: I don't know what to say about that (He tries to pull back but she tightens her grip).

Aphmau:There is something you should know,I never liked Aaron that way,wanna know why?

Laurance:But you two were so close since he arrived,why do you always deny liking him?

Aphmau:You've got it all wrong,I only ever rejected you because of my past,I like you,not him.

Laurance: (Shocked once again)

There's no way,this must be a dream,a fantasy I dreamt up.

Aphmau:(Moves closer to his face)Aaron's a brother to me,I like you Laurance(she breathes).

Laurance: (Blushes heavily from Aphmau's confession and her hot breath on his face)I had no idea.

Aphmau: Actually it's more,I don't just like you,I'm im love with you,I love you Laurance.

Laurance: I love you too Aphmau,would you be my girlfriend Lady Aphmau.

Aphmau: Oh don't call me that unless your trying to flatter me(kisses Laurance hard).

Laurance (He blushes and his eyes grow wide but then they close and he kisses back).

(And like every other cliche Romance story they live happily forever after.)

\- **Author's Note: By the way,this is not a fairlytale even though it ends like one).**


End file.
